The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly to a releasable electrical connector apparatus for use in connecting various types of accessories to appliances such as mobile cellular phones and the like.
As the applications for mobile appliances increase with new technical developments, the need arises for more reliable electrical connectors to permit accessories such as external power sources, antennas, programming cables and the like to be positively locked in place on such appliances without the risk of being inadvertently disconnected or removed therefrom. In addition, because of the nature of mobile appliances as being hand-held devices, it is important that accessories be easy to use, and that the connectors associated with accessories be capable of single-handed, single-step connection and disconnection.
An example of a known electrical connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,916, issued Aug. 12 1997, to Hayashi. The connector includes first and second connector portions, and a spring is mounted in one of the portions such that if the connector is released prior to complete and proper electrical connection, the connector portions are moved away from each other by the spring to visibly and clearly indicate an incomplete or inadequate connection. A pair of laterally opposed lock arms are hingedly mounted on the distal end of one of the connector portions and engage retaining holes in a hood of the other connector portion to lock the portions together. In order to disconnect the portions, the lock arms are depressed, releasing the arms from the holes and freeing the portions for separation from one another.
Although the known type of electrical connector provides a positive locking action while permitting single-handed, single-step operation, it is not suitable for use on small, hand-held mobile appliances such as cellular phones and the like because of the space requirements of the hood-and-lock arm arrangement of the mechanism. In addition, the use of hinged lock arms in the known mechanism necessitates the use of U-shaped leaf springs, increasing the cost and complexity of the arrangement, and rendering the construction unreliable in harsh outdoor environments such as at sea.